Wizyta w Las Pegasus/Transkrypt
:Applejack: Mapa wysyła nas... dokąd?! :Fluttershy: Do Las Pegasus. :Applejack: Ale Las Pegasus to wielkie centrum rozrywkowe. Zabawy, imprezy, bez końca! :Fluttershy: Wszystkie świata i dźwięki, nie wspominając o tłumach! Uo, na samą myśl kręci mi się w głowie. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że Las Pegasus to nie są klimaty żadnej z was. Ale myślę, że nie wezwanoby was, gdybyście nie były idealne do tej roboty. :Applejack: Może nie jest aż tak źle jak myślimy. Może to miejsce nie jest balangowe, męczące i głośne. Prawda? :Fluttershy: Ee, Applejack? Tu rzeczywiście nie jest tak źle. :hałas :Applejack: Masz rację. Tu jest jeszcze gorzej! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Wizyta w Las Pegasus :Applejack i Fluttershy: Och! :tłumu :Fluttershy: Myślisz, że nasza mapa znów się popsuła? Przecież to miejsce bardziej nadaje się dla Pinkie Pie, albo dla Rainbow Dash. :Applejack: Jeśli Twilight ufa mapie, to ja również. Wystarczy, że rozwiążemy problem przyjaźni i wracamy do domu. Tylko najpierw trzeba go znaleźć. :Sprzedawca: Nie możecie przeoczyć naszego super programu, Pone Fantastique! Zapewniam was, że jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widziałyście. Niespotykane akrobacje, unikalna tresura zwierząt! Kto tego nie obejrzy to naprawdę będzie miał czego żałować. I tak jak wszystko w tym niesamowitym, zapierającym dech w piersiach hotelu, Pone Fantastique oglądacie dzięki mistrzowi uprzejmości, samemu Gladmane'owi! :Fluttershy: Wow, ten Gladmane to jakiś ważny kucyk. :Gladmane: Ten pomnik trochę mnie krępuje, ale kucykom chyba się podoba, haha. :Applejack: Pan Gladmane? :Gladmane: Mówcie mi po imieniu. To wielka przyjemność poznać współpracownice Księżniczki Przyjaźni. Dzięki za przybycie, dziękuję bardzo. :Fluttershy: Ty wiesz kim jesteśmy? :Gladmane: Można by rzec, że jestem koneserem przyjaźni. Więc naturalnie znam przyjaciółki wielkiej Twilight Sparkle. Applejack, Fluttershy. Wasza wizyta do dla mnie zaszczyt, hahaha. :Applejack: Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałam się spotkać kogoś takiego jak ty w Las Pegasus. :Gladmane: się To miejsce pełne jest świateł, muzyki i zabawy. Ale to dzięki pracy i przyjaźniom uczyniłem z tego hotelu to czym jest dzisiaj. I chcę uczynić go jeszcze większym, hahaha. Ach, przepraszam na chwilę. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że ci, którzy tu przychodzą to klienci, ale ja traktuję każdego z was jako przyjaciela. Dlatego przez najbliższą godzinę zapraszam do kawiarni na promocję trzy stokrotki w cenie jednej, smacznego! Czy miałybyście ochotę obejrzeć hotel? Właśnie wybieram się na obchód. Odwiedzę przyjaciół, którzy tu pracują. :Fluttershy: Musimy tu znaleźć problem przyjaźni. :Applejack: Bardzo chętnie panie Gladmane. :Gladmane: Mów mi Gladmane, dobrze? :Trapezistka: Aaa! Gladmane! Chcesz obejrzeć moją najnowszą figurę? :Gladmane: Co tam figury. Jestem szczęśliwy, że gwiazda taka jak ty pracuje właśnie dla mnie. :Trapezistka: Och, bo się zarumienię. Popatrz na to! :Gladmane: Ekstra, hahaha. :Reżyser: Odwiedził nas tu pan Gladmane osobiście. Powtórzmy cały układ. :Gladmane: Nie zawracajcie sobie mną głowy. Właśnie oprowadzam po hotelu nowe przyjaciółki: Applejack i Fluttershy. :Applejack: Hejka! :Fluttershy: Cześć. :Reżyser: Jeśli to są twoje przyjaciółki, to będą tu mile widziane. To jemu zawdzięczam swoją karierę! :Gladmane: Oj tam. Nie będziemy przeszkadzać artystom. :Applejack: Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tu był jakiś problem przyjaźni. :Fluttershy: Och! Oo! Pierwszy raz widzę różowe pieski preriowe! :Gladmane: Lubię, kiedy nasi goście oglądają u nas unikalne atrakcje, haha. :Trener 1: A my go za to kochamy! :Trener 2: Dzięki Glademane'owi możemy opiekować się tymi maluchami. :Fluttershy: Wszyscy tu są tak cudownie przyjaźni. :Gladmane: Oo, miło mi to słyszeć. :Applejack: Ekhem, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Och, idę! :Fluttershy: To niemożliwe, żeby działo się tu coś złego. :Applejack: Myślałam, że szukanie problemu przyjaźni w Las Pegasus to będzie jak szukanie igły w stogu igieł. Ale tutaj się wszyscy świetnie dogadują! :Flim: Panie i dżentelkucyki! Nie słuchajcie tego, co mówi moja konkurencja! Wiem, że przybyliście tu, żeby się rozerwać. A zapewniam, że nie ma nic bardziej rozrywkowego niż pokazy akrobacji w Pone Fantastique Gladmane'a! :Flam: No cóż, to mogłoby być prawdą gdyby nie to, że istnieje o wiele lepsza i ciekawsza forma rozrywki, a mianowicie pokaz tresury egzotycznych zwierząt w cyrku Pone Fantastique! :Fluttershy: Mam wrażenie, że znam te głosy. :Applejack: Ech, niestety tak. Flim i Flam! :Flim: Nawet nie zaszczycę tej wypowiedzi swoją odpowiedzią. Ale powiem wam, że jeżeli zechcecie kupić bilety ode mnie, to mogę je wam zaoferować w wyjątkowo korzystnej cenie. :Flam: Zawsze myślałem, że dostajesz to, za co zapłacisz, a moim skromnym zdaniem te bilety warte są dwukrotność swej ceny! :Flim: Nie dajcie się nabrać na obiecanki cacanki tego krętacza! :Flam: Ja krętaczem?! Co za bezczelność :Flim: Ha! Mnie to mówisz? :Flim i Flam: się :Fluttershy: Ci dwaj najwyraźniej się ze sobą nie dogadują. Och! Czy myślisz, że nasze zadanie to pomóc właśnie im? :Applejack: Absolutnie nie! :Flim i Flam: się :Fluttershy: Pamiętam, że ty i twoja rodzina mieliście kiedyś kłopoty przez Flima i Flama, ale teraz to oni mają duży problem, a nasze zadanie to pomaganie innym bez względu na to, kim są. :Applejack: No oczywiście, to jest prawda. Ale ich to nie dotyczy! :Gladmane: Przepraszam was za tę scenę. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu, ale ci dwaj kłócą się odkąd tu przybyli. Myślałem, że jak dam im tę pracę, to będzie lepiej, ale to jeszcze pogorszyło sprawę. :Applejack: Wierz mi, ja znam te kucyki. I lepiej będzie ich rozdzielić. Kiedy oni są razem, to nabijają w butelkę każdego. :Gladmane: Pewnie masz rację. Flim to urodzony estradowiec. A Flam ma głowę do interesów. Gdyby ze sobą współpracowali, to mogliby zarządzać tym miejscem. No ale dobrze, muszę wracać do pracy. A wy czujcie się tu jak u siebie, okej? :Fluttershy: Jestem pewna, że mamy pomóc braciom. :Applejack: A ja jestem pewna, że tu jest jakiś inny problem z przyjaźnią i przeszukam to miasto wzdłuż i wszerz, aż go namierzę. :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Flim: Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjechałaś tu aż z Ponyville, żeby próbować mnie pogodzić z moim beznadziejnym bratem. :Flam: Z bratem? Z tego co wiem nie mam kogoś takiego. :Flim: Och, ja dobrze wiem co on o mnie myśli. Że jestem pustym showmanem. Cóż, skoro taki jest mądry, to nie będzie mieć problemu ze zrobieniem kariery w pojedynkę. :Flam: Uaa! To najlepszy kucyk sprzedawca jaki żyje w Equestrii! zapytaj go, to więcej ci o tym powie. :Fluttershy: Jestem pewna, że możecie się pogodzić, jeśli spróbujecie ze sobą porozmawiać. :Flim i Flam: Nigdy nie odezwę się do tego kucyka! :Fluttershy: wzdycha :i okrzyki tłumu :Reżyser: Nie! To nie jest mój pokaz! :Trapezistka: To jest twój pokaz, a ja go udoskonalam. :Reżyser: Nie wyciąga się królika z kapelusza na trapezie! :Trapezistka: Właśnie o to chodzi! Żeby dać publiczności coś, czego wcześniej nie widziała: akrobatyczną magię. :Królik: Ta da! :Trapezistka: To jest połączenie dyscyplin. Super jak dla mnie! :Applejack: Słyszeliście tę awanturę? :Menadżer: He. Kłócą się od kiedy zaczęli tu pracować. A szkoda, bo gdyby lepiej się dogadywali, mogliby jeździć na tournee. Odnieśliby większy sukces niż tu u Gladmane'a. :Applejack: się A mówiłam, że znajdę prawdziwy problem przyjaźni. :Trener 1: Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! :Trener 2: Stop! Co ty robisz? To miała być pełna piramida z piesków preriowych! Czyli wszystko na p. :Trener 1: Och! Mówiłeś wieża! Czego ty ciągle wszystko zmieniasz?! :Trener 2: Ja niczego nie zmieniam! Ty chciałeś piramidę! :Trener 1: krzyczy Doprowadzasz mnie do szału! :Applejack: Myślałam, że się lubicie. :Trener 2: Kiedyś tak było, ale teraz nie możemy dojść do porozumienia w żadnej kwestii. Dawniej występowaliśmy w całej Equestrii, ale teraz nie dogadujemy się więc pewnie zostaniemy u Gladmane'a na zawsze. :Applejack: Dwa problemy przyjaźni w tym samym cyrku? No i to rozumiem! :Fluttershy: Jeśli liczyć Flima i Flama, to są trzy duże problemy przyjaźni w jednym miejscu. :Applejack: Ja nie liczę Flima i Flama, bo to, że oni się nie lubią nie jest problemem. :Fluttershy: Na pewno nie dla Gladmane'a. Te kłótnie chyba mu nie przeszkadzają. :Applejack: Tak naprawdę, to nieporozumienia między kucykami są w interesie Gladmane'a. Zarówno trapezistka jak i obaj treserzy mogliby jeździć po świecie, ale są zajęci kłótniami, więc się nie ruszają. :Fluttershy: Myślisz, że on o tym wie? :Applejack: Nie mam pewności. Ale właśnie tego powinnyśmy się dowiedzieć. :Trapeze Star: No jasne, że Gladmane chce, żebyśmy wszyscy się lubili. To jest najmilszy, najbardziej szczery kucyk jakiego znam. Reżyser was tu nasłał?! :Królik: szeptem Ona tak gada tylko dlatego, że jest na podsłuchu. :Reżyser: Słuchaj, jeśli jesteś przyjaciółką Gladmane'a, możesz przebywać za kulisami. Ale jeśli zamierzasz o nim mówić złe rzeczy... odejdź! :Trener 1: Gladmane to najmilszy... :Trener 2: ...najserdeczniejszy kucyk jakiego spotkałem. :Trener 1 i Trainer 2: Mój problem to jest on! :Applejack: Nie mogę tego rozgryźć. Jedynym kucykiem, który korzysta na tych waśniach jest Gladmane. Ale jego pracownicy uważają go za najlepszego przyjaciela. :Fluttershy: Wiesz... Bernard, ten uroczy królik z kapelusza mówi, że codziennie rano Gladmane mówi reżyserowi, że gwiazda chce przejąć kontrolę. A po południu mówi gwieździe, że reżyser chce ją zwolnić. Ale to są same kłamstwa. A Latające Prerinos, różowe pieski preriowe, mówią, że Gladmane tak zmienia ich układ, żeby treser obwiniał drugiego. :Applejack: A więc całe jego gadanie o przyjaźni to sterta kwaśnych jabłek. Nastawia ich przeciw sobie naumyślnie. :Fluttershy: Ale co zrobić, żeby kucyki uwierzyły, że on tak postępuje? :Applejack: Musi być sposób, żeby go zmusić do wyjawienia prawdy! :Fluttershy: Jej, przydałby się jakiś kucyk, który umie wkręcać krętaczy. :Flim i Flam: się :Fluttershy: Albo może para kucyków. :Applejack: Uhh! Dobra. Może pogodzenie Flima z Flamem to powód, dla którego tu jesteśmy. Może. :Flim: Dlaczego miałbym uwierzyć jakiemuś kucykowi znikąd. Nawet jeśli to nikąd znajduje się w Ponyville. :Fluttershy: Gladmane spowodował tyle różnych nieporozumień. Więc skąd możesz mieć pewność, że również nie wasze. :Flam: Jedyny problem jaki ja mam stoi sobie o właśnie tam. :Flim: Nawzajem, łosiu! :Applejack: Czy wy w ogóle pamiętacie o co wam poszło? :Flim: Gladmane mi zdradził, że mój brat uważa mnie za gawędziarza, który nigdy nie miewa dobrych pomysłów. :Flam: Gladmane zapewnił mnie, że zdaniem tego obecgo kucyka nie umiałbym sprzedać nawet węgla jak on. :Applejack: Założę się, że nie mówiliście takich rzeczy. Dlaczego uwierzyliście Gladmane'owi? :Flim: Po co by kłamał? :Fluttershy: Może się boi, że wy dwaj moglibyście lepiej od niego zarządzać jego hotelem. :Applejack: A skoro ja mówię, że on tak powiedział, to wiecie, że to jest czysta prawda, ponieważ... :Flim i Flam: ...ty nigdy nie kłamiesz! :Flam: Och, mój drogi bracie, myślę, że przyszedł czas na mały odwecik. :Flim: Canterlocki dwutakt? :Flam: Hmm, nie mamy kur. A może baltimorska zmyłka? :Flim: To wymaga dłuższych przygotowań. :Gladmane: Uwaga! Ten, kto jest moim przyjacielem może skorzystać z bezpłatnego noclegu, a wy wszyscy jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. Dziękuję, dziękuję bardzo. :Flim: Czy myślisz o tym co ja? :Flam: Zagranie z przekrętem wabang? :Applejack: Że jak? :Flam: Zobaczysz. Po naszej akcji każdy kucyk w mieście będzie znał najprawdziwszą prawdę o Gladmane'ie. Ale do tego będzie niezbędna wasza pomoc! :Flim: Jaki nosisz rozmiar sukni? :Gladmane: Co to za zamieszanie? :Flim: To jest wielka spadkobierczyni rodziny Richów, Impossible Rich. Jeden z najbogatszych kucyków w Equestrii. :Gladmane: To dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? Wiecie, że vipowskich gości lubię przyjąć osobiście. :Flim: Ale ona to raczej nie jest gość. Podobno chce zbudować własny hotel na moje oko wpadła tu, żeby podejrzeć konkurencję. :Gladmane: Och, doprawdy? :Flim: Ma taki kapitał, że może przejąć cały rynek, a w dodatku zatrudnić kogo chce. :Gladmane: warczy :Flim: Nie mnie oczywiście. Lubię swoją pracę. Ale swojemu brejdakowi to bym nie ufał. :Gladmane: Impossible Rich! Co za zaszczyt gościć cię w moim skromnym kompleksie hotelowym. Zapewne Flam bardzo interesująco o wszystkim opowiada, ale nie ma jak zwiedzanie hotelu w towarzystwie samego Mane'a. Aha ha! :Fluttershy: szepcze :Flam: Panna Rich bardzo przeprasza, ale zamiast tracić energię na głośne rozmowy woli jej używać do robienia pieniędzy. :Fluttershy: szepcze :Flam: Chętnie skorzysta z twojej propozycji, tak powiedzmy, za godzinę. :Gladmane: To będzie dla mnie wielka przyjemność. A do ciebie miałbym małą prośbę Flam, zachciej wpaść do mojego biura za parę minut. :Fluttershy: Jesteście przekonani, że to dobry pomysł? :Flim: Jasne, że tak! :Flam: Gladmane jest jak ryba, która złapała haczyk. :Applejack: Mam nadzieję, że wiecie co robicie. :Flam: Spokojnie, o nic się nie martw. Jeśli chodzi o robienie w konia innych... :Flim: ...to my nie mamy sobie równych. :Applejack: Tak, coś o tym wiem. :Flam: Hejka, szefie. Impossible Rich przygotowuje się do zwiedzania. W jakiej sprawie chciałeś mnie widzieć? :Gladmane: Właściwie to chcę, byś ty coś zobaczył. Mój wielki plan. Każdy hotel na tej ulicy będzie wspaniały jak ten i każdy z nich będzie mój. :Flam: gwiżdże :Gladmane: Jedyne co musimy zrobić to trochę podkręcić sprzedaż, na przykład tak. głośnik Drodzy przyjaciele, hahaha. Jeśli uważacie, że mój hotel jest fantastyczny, to koniecznie obejrzyjcie Pone Fantastique, bilety są dostępne teraz w promocji dwa w cenie jednego, dziękuję, dziękuję bardzo. normalnie Wiem, że Impossible Rich złożyła ci kuszącą propozycję, żebyś dla niej pracował. :Flam: No cóż, skoro o tym wspominasz... :Gladmane: Jako twój przyjaciel, nie będę ci mówił co masz robić, ale nie zgadzam się żeby jakiś kucyk, nawet najbogatszy psuł mi plany. I nie życzę ci, żebyś znalazł się po stronie przegranych! Mam nadzieję, że u mnie zostaniesz. :Flam: Tak. :Gladmane: No to fantastycznie. :Applejack: Idą tu! :Gladmane: A na koniec panno Rich, klejnot w mojej koronie. :Fluttershy: szepcze :Flam: Impossible mówi, że jest pod wielkim wrażeniem, ale uważa, że nie będziesz w stanie długo utrzymać takiej dobrej passy. :Gladmane: Ou. A dlaczego to? :Fluttershy: szepcze :Flam: Ponieważ pracują dla ciebie najlepsi artyści. Skąd pewność, że oni cię nie opuszczą i nie przeniosą cię do konkurencji, co? :Gladmane: Aha, ha! No cóż, muszę wam się przyznać, że stosuję pewien trik, haha. Cały sekret leży w tym, jak postępuję ze swoimi pracownikami. :Flam: Czyli konkretnie? :Gladmane: Po przyjacielsku, rzecz jasna! I traktuję każdego z moich przyjaciół z uprzejmością, na jaką zasługują. :Flam: się To wszystko? To jest ten sekret? Hehe, czy nie ma nic więcej? :Gladmane: Nie. Tylko przyjaźń. Ale ty się znasz na przyjaźni, prawda... Fluttershy? :Flim: Wiedziałeś o wszystkim?! :Gladmane: Nie próbujcie przechytrzyć chytrusa, hahaha! :Gladmane: Myślałem, że już jesteście w drodze. :Fluttershy: No trudno, przejrzałeś nasz zamiar. Ale nie możesz podsycać waśni między kucykami. To jest podłe. :Gladmane: Może rzeczywiście, ale ta podłość działa. W przeciwieństwie do waszych żałosnych spisków. To ja właściwie wymyśliłem ten przekręt va banque. W sumie to jestem pełen podziwu. Jako jedyne odkryłyście sekret mojego sukcesu. To nie lada sztuka, utrzymać wszystkich w niezgodzie, ale póki oni wierzą jestem ich jedynym przyjacielem, dopóty całe Las Pegasus będzie moje. Nie wyciągniecie zwierzeń od kogoś takiego jak ja. Zawsze jestem o krok do przodu. :Applejack: To lepiej patrz pod kopyta, ponieważ właśnie nam się zwierzyłeś. :Gladmane: O nie! Nie, nie, jak? :Fluttershy: Czy dobrze było słychać? :Flim i Flam: Doskonale! :Applejack: Flim i Flam wiedzieli, że odkryjesz ten numer z fałszywą milionerką. A gdy się tak stanie, w pewnym momencie zaczniesz się tym chełpić. Więc było to częścią planu. :Gladmane: O nie! Przyjaciele, słuchajcie, ja zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię! :Reżyser: Myślę, że już wszystko wyjaśniłeś. Skarbie? :Trapezistka: Hmm. :Trener 1: Och, nie mogę uwierzyć, że on prawie zniszczył naszą przyjaźń. :Trener 2: I naszą pracę. Znajdź sobie innych treserów! :Gladmane: Czekajcie! Nie, macie wracać! Ja przez was pójdę z torbami! Jestem Gladmane, słyszycie? Nie możecie mi tego zrobić! :Applejack: Gladmane opuścił budynek. :Fluttershy: Czyli jednak mapa działa prawidłowo. :znaczków :Fluttershy: Gdyby nie twoja historia z Flimem i Flamem, nie miałabyś tyle determinacji, żeby szukać innych kucyków. I nie odkryłybyśmy co Gladmane wyprawia. :Applejack: A gdybyś ty się nie uparła, żeby okazać uprzejmość tym dwóm numerantom, nie mogłybyśmy wykołować Gladmane'a. To chyba miłe uczucie wykorzystać wasz talent do oszukiwania w dobrej sprawie. :Flam: W zasadzie, uważamy, że to była unikalna i jedyna w swoim rodzaju okazja. :Flim: Z naciskiem na jedyna. :Fluttershy: Co masz na myśli? :Flam: Podczas gdy w zarządzie tego hotelu dokonują się drobne zmiany, mój brat i ja pragniemy was zapewnić, że to miejsce pozostanie sercem rozrywki w Las Pegasus. Dlatego też zapraszamy wszystkich i każdego z osobna do obejrzenia niezwykłych pokazów cyrkowych grupy Pone Fantastique! Jedynie za połowę normalnej ceny biletu. :Flim: I kiedy będziecie podziwiać to widowisko bez udziału jakichkolwiek artystów, zachęcamy, abyście użyli własnej wyobraźni, aby zapełnić pustkę bez dodatkowych opłat. :Applejack: Flim i Flam! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Viva Las Pegasus Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu